Whatsername
by Doriiz GloOm Cullen
Summary: Edward un chico normal que es obligado a ir a una fiesta por sus mejores amigos Emmett y Jasper. En la fiesta el conoce a un ángel, ¿Será que vuelva a reencontrarse con ella?. Inspirada en la canción Whatsername de Green Day. Final Inesperado!
1. Un Ángel

**Capítulo 1: Un Ángel**

EDWARD POV

La fiesta no era lo que esperaba, pero la verdad me la estaba pasando super bien en compañía de mis mejores amigos Emmett y Jasper, con la música a todo lo que da.

- Tómate otra amigo, para que te relajes más- me animaba Emmett mientras me pasaba otra botella de cerveza

Estábamos los 3 en casa de nuestro compañero Tyler, ya que se le ocurrió hacer esta fiesta, porque sus padres estaban en Europa, asuntos de negocios y volvían en 2 semanas.

- Mira Emmett, hay concurso de quien se toma más cervezas en 1 hora- dijo Jasper señalando a un grupo de chicos que acomodaban una mesa con las cervezas y empezará el juego

- Me anoto chicos, ¡esperen!- dijo el grandulón mientras se dirigía hacia el grupo de Mike Newton y comenzaran el juego

- Ahorita vengo chicos, saldré a refrescarme un poco- dije mientras me llevaba un vaso de refresco para que se me bajara un poco el alcohol

Salí al patio trasero de la casa de Tyler y vi que casi no había personas en esta área del lugar, solo pude distinguir unas cuantas parejas escondidas bajo las sombras de los árboles para que hicieran sus "cosas". Vi una banca disponible que tenía una hermosa y tranquila vista hacia un pequeño lago que tenía mi compañero de salón y me dirigí a sentarme, saque un cigarro de mi sudadera y lo prendí. El estar así en compañía solo de la luna, me relajo, trate de olvidar el hecho de que hace una semana Tanya, la chica más sexy y popular de la preparatoria haya roto conmigo; está semana la he pasado de perros y como mis mejores amigos estaban hartos de mi estúpido comportamiento, me obligaron a venir a está ridícula fiesta, que en si estaba dando sus frutos de olvidar ese mal trago.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, que lo que me desconectó de mi burbuja personal eran unos pasos acercándose al lugar donde me encontraba, decidí ignorar eso, pero no fue posible.

- Disculpa, no sabía que estaba ocupado- escuché la voz de una mujer

Cuando volteé a verla para responderle, me sorprendió al ver a tan delicada y hermosa criatura que estaba en frente de mi; parecía un ángel, piel pálida y delicada como porcelana, cabellos castaños largo, hasta la cintura con ondas en las puntas y unos ojos color chocolate, por un momento pensé que estaba en el paraíso, jamás en mi vida había visto a tan preciosa criatura, creo que no se me ha bajado el alcohol de mi sangre porqué no sabía si esto era realidad o fantasía.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ese ángel al ver que no respondía

- Estoy... perfectamente bien, ¿quieres hacerme compañía?- pregunté, necesitaba conocer a esta chica

- Está bien- respondió un poco dudosa, y tomo asiento a lado mío

Por un momento los dos contemplábamos la luna, hasta que ella rompió el silencio

- Es una bonita noche- dijo sin dejar de mirar la luna

- Lo sé, me encanta cuando hay luna llena- agregué mientras la miraba y, ella volteó a verme y me dio una cálida y hermosa sonrisa

- Hay una leyenda...- empezó a hablar y cuando nos miramos frente a frente, me perdí dentro de esos hermosos y brillosos ojos chocolate, era como... una conexión, algo extraño que nunca en mi vida había experimentado, ni siquiera con la perra de Tanya

_"Se cuenta que un viejo peregrino encontró un día un mono, un zorro y una liebre. El hombre de avanzada edad, se encontraba agotado por su viaje lo cual lo llevó a pedir a los tres animales, como favor, que le consiguiesen algo de comida. El mono subió a un árbol y recogió frutas, el zorro con su gran agilidad para la caza, atrapó un ave y la liebre, con gran pesar, volvió con las manos vacías. Al ver al viejo con la cara triste y cansada, se sintió culpable. Entonces recogió ramas y hojas secas, encendió una fogata y se lanzó dentro para ofrecerse a si mismo como alimento. El viejo conmovido ante el trágico sacrificio del pobre animal, reveló su verdadera identidad. Era un dios de gran poder que recogió los restos de la liebre y los enterró en la luna como monumento a su gesto de solidaridad"_

Finalizó la chica con una tímida sonrisa

- Wow, no sabía que existían historias sobre la luna- agregué sorprendido ante tal historia que jamás había escuchado

- Me la contaba mi abuelita cuando era chica, se llama "El conejo de la luna", si te das cuenta hay una mancha en forma de conejo como si estuviera preparando comida, según mi abuela está preparando pastelitos de arroz- finalizó la chica con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y con la mirada en el suelo

- No agaches la mirada, sinceramente me gustó la historia, además eres muy hermosa- dije mientras alzaba su barbilla con mi mano y ella me sonrió y me susurró un "gracias"

Volteé a ver de nuevo la luna y tenía razón, ignoraba tan hermosas historias.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo ella, mientras se levantaba de su lugar, y yo rápidamente la agarré de la mano para que no se fuera, quería estar cerca de ella, protegerla...

- No te vayas, porfavor- dije mientras la acercaba más a mí

Ella no ponía resistencia y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad la besé, ella me correspondió al instante era un beso lento que subía de intensidad conforme yo ponía una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, ella profundizo el beso poniendo sus manos sobre mis cabellos y acariciándolos. Pronto el aire nos hacía falta y nos separamos lentamente. Nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos que me parecieron eternos hasta que se volteó y salió corriendo de ahí sin decir nada.

Salí a su alcance pero cuando crucé el interior de la casa, sentí un golpe sordo en mi cabeza y sentí como se me nublaba la vista, y de ahí todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo molestando con otras de mis locuras xD, este capítulo está corto, recién la idea apareció en mi cabeza, la comencé a escribir en mi iPod :D<strong>

**Corto el capítulo pero creo que los siguientes serán más largos**

**Ójala y algunos conozcan la leyenda del conejo de la luna, es una tradición de Japón, tenía tiempo que no la leía desde la preparatoria :P cuando en ese tiempo estaba obsesionada por Sailor Moon, que de ahí se basaron apara hacer la historia pero obviamente la modificaron un poco, y por eso me encanta mirar la luna cada que se pone llena jaja! Nz vemos espero ver muchos comentarios y votitos...**


	2. Conejo de la Luna

Capítulo 2: Conejo de la Luna

BELLA POV

- Bella, vámonos que se nos hace tarde- dijo Alice mientras terminaba de ponerme mis zapatillas que me obsequió Alice, solo por el simple hecho de acompañarla de vacaciones a Forks con sus abuelitos, cosa que no quise aceptarlos y ella casi, casi me los ata a los pies para que no se los devolviera, además sabe que soy más chica converse o cualquier tenis en particular.

Ahorita nos encontrábamos de salida ya que se había enterado de una fiesta realizados por chicos de preparatoria; se había enterado por una chica que conoció en el mall, una tal Angela si mal no recuerdo, ya cumplíamos 2 semanas de estar aquí, ya que estábamos de vacaciones para comenzar en Agosto la universidad y todavía tendríamos que ir a Los Ángeles a alojarnos en el departamento que compraron sus papás y los míos mientras estábamos allá, así que según ella terminar bien con la visita en Forks teníamos que hacerlo con una fiesta.

Alice iba a estudiar Diseño de Modas en el Instituto de Modas de LA y yo me decidí por Literatura Inglesa en la Universidad de California, nuestros padres son socios de una Red de Hoteles, nosotras somos sus únicas hijas y futuras herederas de esa compañía pero, lo bueno es que nos mantenemos bajo perfil, para no salir en esas revistas tontas que salen a cada rato, odiamos la fama y el "ser presentadas en sociedad" como dice mi madre, pero al final comprendieron que era lo mejor para todos en particular en nosotras dos, así podemos disfrutar de una vida más normal.

- Lista, amiga- te toca a ti con tu Porsche, dije mientras le aventaba las llaves de su auto porque como era un pueblo chico nos turnábamos a la hora de conducir los autos un día era ella con su bebé y al día siguiente era yo con mi BMW convertible. Nos despedimos de los abuelos diciendo que regresaríamos a más tardar la 1am porque al día siguiente partiríamos a Los Ángeles al medio día y no teníamos las maletas hechas, y de ahí agarramos rumbo a la casa donde sería la fiesta

Cuando llegamos, Angela nos estaba esperando, en la entrada de la casa, que en si era una mansión de pocas que hay en este pueblo, la saludamos y pasamos a disfrutar de la música y convivencia de chicos de nuestra edad, a lo lejos pude ver como unos bailaban en una zona que parecía la pista de baile y otros estaban por la cocina jugando con las bebidas, Alice y yo no somos de tomar licor asi que solo pedimos refrescos, platicamos con varios amigos de Angela y nos la estábamos pasando genial, estaba tan abarrotado el lugar que le dije a Alice que quería salir a tomar un poco de aire y ella me dijo que se quedaría a jugar un poco con el "Dance, Dance Revolution" y yo le dije que no habría problema ya que nos quedaba como media hora para irnos a descansar.

El viento refresco mi cuerpo, y por un momento sentí frío, así que me puse mi suéter, por suerte lo traje ya que Alice me uso de Barbie Bella y ella me peinó, maquilló y escogió mi atuendo que consistía en un vestido Azul de largo hasta la rodilla, algo sencillo pero lindo, estaba caminando por el patio trasero de la casa hasta que di con una bella vista de la luna que le daba un cierto brillo misterioso y lindo al lago que se encontraba a escasos metros de donde estaba. Quería descansar un rato ahí, pero cuando llegué había un chico descansando en el mismo lugar, como no quería entrometerme en su privacidad, le hablé

- Disculpa, no sabía que estaba ocupado- dije tímidamente

Cuando se volteó para responderme, se sorprendió de verme, o eso creí ya que no decía ni una palabra, como no me decía nada, le pregunté si estaba bien. Nunca había visto a un chico tan atractivo como el cabellos cobrizos alborotados, piel pálida casi igual como la mía pero musculoso no tanto como mi amigo Jacob pero, se veía bien tenía un aire de tranquilidad, parecía un dios griego, imposible de alcanzar; estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para regresar con mi amiga cuando me dijo que me quedara.

Me senté en el espacio libre que había en la banca y por unos momentos no dijimos nada; los dos estábamos contemplando la luna y me acordé de una leyenda que me contó mi abuelita Marie cuando tenía 6 años y se la conté. Él parecía tan interesado en lo que yo decía que me agrado mucho, nunca antes un chico tenía tanto interés en mi, a excepción de Jacob pero él y yo solo éramos amigos nada más, nunca me ha pretendido y siempre me dice que me quiere como una hermana, nos conocemos desde el kinder desde ahí somos inseparables.

- ... la liebre, con gran pesar, volvió con las manos vacías. Al ver al viejo con la cara triste y cansada, se sintió culpable. Entonces recogió ramas y hojas secas, encendió una fogata y se lanzó dentro para ofrecerse a sí mismo como alimento. El viejo conmovido ante el trágico sacrificio del pobre animal, reveló su verdadera identidad. Era un dios de gran poder que recogió los restos de la liebre y los enterró en la luna como monumento a su gesto de solidaridad- finalicé con una sonrisa y sonrojada a la vez, típico de mi

Me ruboricé por la bellas palabras que me había dicho, porque por un momento me sentí una niñata por contarle una historia de niños, pero a él pareció fascinarle, casi sentí como mis piernas se convertían en gelatina cuando me alzó mi barbilla por la vergüenza que estaba pasando con el y casi me pierdo en esos ojos esmeraldas cuando me dijo que era hermosa, solo pude susurrarle un "gracias".

Sentí que ya llevaba mucho tiempo aquí con el que sin darme cuenta cuando chequé mi reloj ya eran la 1 de la mañana, le dije que me tenía que ir pero él me lo impidió, me acercó mucho a su cuerpo y sentí como descarga eléctrica cuando estábamos cada vez más cerca, no me pude resistir y lo siguiente que pasó y me sorprendió fue que él me besó.

Mi primer besó con este chico que no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, cuando comenzó el beso fue dulce y tierno, olía a alcohol el chico pero eso no me importo ya que en unas horas estaría fuera de esté lugar y quien sabe cuando iba a planear regresar aquí con mi amiga, o, si en algún otro lugar me toparía con él, así que este era mi momento del todo o nada, profundice el beso llevando mis manos a sus cabellos acariciándolos suavemente y él se aferró más a mí de la mi cintura, cuando nos hizo falta el aire nos separamos lentamente, nos quedamos viendo por un momento, hasta que aproveche el momento para escabullirme del lugar. Cuando entre de nuevo a la casa, busqué a Alice y la vi muy entretenida con el juego.

- Alice, ya son la 1, es hora de irnos- dije apresuradamente, y vi que checaba su reloj

- Ok, vamos, luego somos flojas para levantarnos- dijo mientras terminaba su baile, todos aplaudieron cuando termino con el puntaje mayor y yo nerviosa buscaba por todos lados que no me siguiera ese chico, que era un total desconocido para mí.

Nos despedimos de Angela, y le agradecimos por habernos invitado a la fiesta, ya habíamos acordado que ella nos visitará a Los Ángeles, ella se iría a la Universidad de Brown a estudiar medicina, la verdad está chica era muy sincera y amable, de ahí nos fuimos al auto con rumbo a la casa a descansar ya que mañana, tendríamos un día ajetreado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Te veo cambiada- preguntó Alice después de que 2 minutos de estar en la carretera

- No me creerás, lo que me paso, además no fue nada importante- dije sin restarle importancia para no aumentar las ansías de Alice sobre contarle de mi encuentro con ese chico

- Ajá, y apenas te conozco hace 5 minutos- dijo Alice mirándome de reojo, mientras manejaba

- Te odio, Alice- dije haciendo un puchero en mi cara y cruzándome de brazos como cuando tenía 5 años

- Ja, ja, ja, ja admítelo, nunca me odiarías, eres como la hermana que alguna vez pude haber tenido, además nos conocemos desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestras madres- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara

- Tienes razón- respondí, riéndome sobre ese comentario que dijo

- Pero, no me cambies el tema, ¿qué pasó, mientras te deje sola?- insistió Alice

- Te prometo que mañana te lo cuento cuando estemos en el avión, ahorita hay que descansar y terminar de ordenar las maletas- le dije para finalizar la conversación

- ¡Jum!, ok, mañana te abordaré con mis preguntas, así que prepárate amiga- dijo ella finalizando la conversación, ya que habíamos llegado a la casa

Entramos sin hacer ruido y directamente nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Cuando llegué a la mía y me prepare con mi pijama, y me acosté en la cama, no pude dejar de pensar en ese chico y más en ese beso, mi primer beso...


	3. Whatsername

Capítulo 3: Whatsername

EDWARD POV

El ambiente estaba en completo silencio, no se escuchaba ningún murmullo, pensé que me quedaría aquí toda la vida, pero no fue así... Sentí mis ojos pesados como dos bloques de cemento, cuando por fin pude abrirlos, los cerré al instante porque los rayos del sol que anunciaba un nuevo día afectaba mi vista; cuidadosamente volví abrirlos y la molestia estaba cesando de apoco, apoye ambas manos en mi cabeza, sentía como se tambaleaba a mi alrededor pero pude apreciar bien el lugar. Estaba en la habitación de Emmett.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha de agua caliente, para relajar mis músculos. Era tanta la resaca que me quede 1 hora a que el agua hiciera efecto en mí para que relajara mi cuerpo, una vez que termine de bañarme, me cambie mis ropas y baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua y aspirinas para esta resaca.

- Buenas noches, Edward- me dijo Jasper que estaba en la estufa preparando comida y cuando me vio sentarme en la mesa de enfrente me tendió una vaso de agua y unas pastillas que me tomé rápidamente

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté

- 2 de la tarde- dijo él mientras terminaba de freír la comida

- ¿Qué me paso? No recuerdo absolutamente de lo que hice ayer- dije confundido y mirando en un punto fijo a mi vaso ya vacío

- El estúpido de Emmett tiro sin querer un florero y cayó en tu cabeza cuando ibas pasando casi corriendo al interior de la casa, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba en frente de mi y terminaba su bebida

- Hmmm... No recuerdo porque...- dije no muy seguro, hasta que pude recordarlo todo en un instante... la chica, el beso, la historia del conejo de la luna

- Jasper, no viste en la fiesta a una chica de cabellos castaños, traía un vestido azul- dije desesperadamente mientras me levantaba de mi lugar caminando de un lado al otro de la cocina

- ¿Qué pasa aquí chicos?- llegó Emmett aún en pijama, pero lo ignore

- Hola Emm, ten, tus pastillas y agua- dijo Jasper tendiéndole las cosas

- Gracias, ¿por qué Edward camina como león enjaulado?- preguntó Emmett a Jasper

- Ni idea, creo que Cupido lo flecho- dijo él mientras soltaba una carcajada que segundos después lo acompaño Emmett

- Calléense los dos, no me dejan despejar mis ideas- dije dándoles un zape a los dos

- Ouch, eso dolió- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Entonces, ¿quieres explicarnos qué rayos te paso ayer?- dijo Jasper un poco malhumorado

- Yo... conocí a un ángel...- dije mirándolos a los dos seriamente

- Pobre, ves Jasper te dije que no era buena idea lo de beber- dijo Emmett al ver mi expresión de desconcentrado

- Cállate déjalo hablar- le gritó Jasper

- Suelta la sopa, que no tenemos idea a que te refieres- dijo Emmett desesperadamente

- Cuando salí a refrescarme al patio trasero de la casa, llegó una chica, platicamos un rato y de impulso... la besé- termine susurrando la última parte

- Qué hiciste ¿qué?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

- Qué besé a una chica- volví a repetir

- ¿Sabes su nombre?, ¿Te dio su teléfono o dirección?- preguntó Emmett y yo negué con la cabeza

- Eres un tonto Eddie, ¿sabías que en 3 semanas nos vamos a Nueva York?- dijo el grandulón

- Ya lo sé, pero con ella me sentí distinto, ya me vale un pepino lo de Tanya, sorprendentemente lo superé, pero quiero volver a ver a esa chica- les dije seriamente

- Pero cómo, si no sabes absolutamente nada de ella, solo recuerdas como era físicamente- agregó Jasper

- ¡Rayos! Pero... ¿será que la vuelva a ver?- dije más bien para mi mismo

- A veces el destino, nos juega buenas pasadas... y malas también, tal vez la vuelvas a ver no te preocupes que nosotros te apoyamos, ¿no es así Jasper?- dijo Emmett mirando a Jasper y el dudó un poco pero al final acepto

- Gracias amigos, son los mejores...

Mis amigos y yo estudiaríamos en la misma universidad pero en diferentes carreras: Emmett estudiaría Arquitectura, Jasper psicología y yo después de discutirlo y analizarlo mucho junto con mi padre, me decidí por estudiar Medicina, y como es una carrera pesada iba a tener la mayor parte de mi tiempo ocupado en mis estudios, cosa que muy en el fondo agradecía para intentar olvidar a la chica de ojos chocolate...

BELLA POV

Estábamos mi amiga Alice y yo sentadas en el avión esperando a que nos avisarán del despegue, yo como siempre mis nervios me ganan, cuando empezó a moverse el avión cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me aferre al brazo de Alice, porqué ella sabe perfectamente de mi pavor a los aviones y solo me apretó en señal de que me relajara y no me preocupará que todo estaría bien, una vez que nos dieron las indicaciones que ya estábamos a varias millas lejos del suelo, me desabroche el cinturón y fije mi vista hacia mi mini amiga

- Ahora sí, Bellita cuéntame ¿que pasó ayer?- dijo ella acomodándose en su asiento

- Ok... Conocí a un chico en las afueras de la fiesta y...- dije en suspenso, me encanta molestarla con eso porque lo odia

- Y...- dijo ella al punto del colapso

- Lo besé- solté de un jalón

- ¡Ahhhhh! Mi niña ya creció- dijo ella emocionada revolviéndose en su lugar y todos los pasajeros voltearon a vernos y yo puse mi cara súper roja y le hice señas a mi amiga de que se calmará

- Shhh... Ya Alice la gente nos está viendo- dije agarrándola de los hombros para que se quedara quieta de una vez

- Ok, ok, ok- dijo ella dando su conteo de respiraciones para relajarse

- Ya, ahora sigue que más paso, quiero toda la información de ese chico, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿qué edad tiene? TODO- enfatizó la última palabra

- Yo, este, mmm... Es que no sé cómo se llama... simplemente platiqué con él es tan... guapo y fue muy bizarro todo que parece un sueño- dije con mi vista hacia un punto fijo del avión y lo dije todo en un susurro

- ¿Como que no sabes cómo se llama? Bella que fue lo que paso, cuéntame todo- dijo ella más calmada y relajada

- Bueno... ya ves que salí a despejarme después de tanto alboroto que había en la fiesta- dije y mi amiga asintió su cabeza

- Encontré un pequeño muelle al fondo de la casa y quise sentarme en un banca que tenía pero, al llegar al lugar vi que no era la única que estaba allí- continúe diciendo

- cuando pregunté si podía sentarme, y él me dijo que sí pero al voltearse para verme era como si estuviera en el Olympo o algo así, era alto, guapo, cabello cobrizo y ojos verde esmeralda, te juró que sentí como si mirada era no se llamaba muchísimo mi atención, nos quedamos platicando un rato, le platiqué nuestra leyenda favorita, después de un rato platicar sobre la leyenda, vi que ya era tarde para irnos, pero al levantarme para ir por ti, me aferró a su cuerpo y como cada vez estábamos más cerca...- dije

- Y que más continua- dijo ella al borde de otro colapso

- Nos besamos- finalicé con voz baja

- Wow, no lo puedo creer besaste a un chico sin saber su nombre- dijo ella al final

- Es que, sinceramente me espanté, por un momento sentí que era el momento para salir con chico, aunque sea fugaz además ahorita en este momento, estamos en el avión rumbo a Los Ángeles, el quién sabe a dónde se dirige o si se quedará ahí, así que sin pensarlo, me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo para irnos- finalicé

- Con razón tu raro comportamiento cuando llegaste por mí, pensé que alguien quería raptarte o quien sabe qué cosa te querían hacer, pero después de tu relato sinceramente no se qué decirte, que lindo porqué la verdad tienes un suerte con los chicos, además fue tu primer beso ¿qué opinas?- dijo ella muy interesada

- Pues, me gustó, pensé que iba a ser diferente pero fue lindo, lento...- continué diciendo pero ella me interrumpió

- Perfecto, la palabra es perfecto- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara

- Creo que sí- respondiéndole con la misma sonrisa que ella me dio

- Pero ahorita ya estamos a punto de llegar a Los Ángeles y pues a ver que nos pasará en esta gran ciudad- dijo Alice emocionada y nerviosa

- Lo mismo digo amiga, tengo mucho nervios, pero igual estoy muy emocionada por fin viviremos juntas y solas pero en compañía de otra chica- dije

- ¿Quién será?- dijo Alice

- Ni idea pero según escuché a hablar a mi padre una vez por teléfono con su amiguísimo Hale y dijo que es su hija y que estuvo estudiando la preparatoria en Inglaterra pero ya la universidad se decidió por venir a estudiarla en su país natal- dije pensativa

- Wow, algo me dice que esa chica y nosotras seremos grandes amigas, lo presiento- dijo ella emocionada

- OK, adivina del futuro- dije a modo de molestarla y ella hizo su típico puchero de borreguito enojado y yo solo me reía de ella

Después de esa desahogante conversación, la azafata nos ordeno que nos abrocháramos los cinturones porque ya íbamos a aterrizar a la bella ciudad de Los Ángeles con los nervios a flor de piel en parte por el aterrizaje y en parte por saber que sorpresas y que experiencias tendríamos en esta ciudad desconocida que será mi hogar por ahora 4 años, porque quien sabe si al final decidiera radicar allí como otra ciudadana, pero en fin ahorita es el momento de adaptarme a esta ciudad y a mi nueva rutina como estudiante universitaria, pero mi desconcierto era si volvería a ver a ese chico de ojos esmeralda otra vez...

...

Desde que llegamos a nuestro departamento que estaba ubicado en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad, despeje toda mi mente de ese chico misterioso y otros problemas porque Alice se la paso del tingo al tango acomodando el departamento, compramos más ropa de la ya habíamos comprado antes en Port Ángeles según ella para parecer que somos chicas californianas de nacimiento. Trajes de baño, bolso, sandalias, zapatillas y más maquillaje que la verdad no sé porque del más maquillaje si a mí no me gusta estar cargada de tanto polvo en mi cara, pero según ella para estar fashion para cualquier evento o cita que se presente mientras estemos viviendo aquí.

Ya era nuestra última semana de vacaciones y ya estábamos oficialmente matriculadas cada quien en sus respectivas universidades...

Era viernes y era el día en que oficialmente conoceríamos a la hija del señor Hale uno de los tantos amigos íntimos de mi padre. Estábamos terminando de poner la mesa para sentarnos a comer mi amiga y yo (¿les dije que yo soy la cocinera, desde que nos mudamos aquí?), cuando de pronto suena el timbre...

- Voy a ver quién es Bells, ya puse todo en la mesa- me gritó ella desde la sala

- Está bien- dije mientras terminaba de freír otro puñado de papas fritas

Estaba tan entretenida sirviendo los platos y preparando la bebida, cuando entra emocionada Alice acompañada de una rubia, un poco más alta que nosotras, parecía toda una modelo de revista, opacaba nuestro poco don de la belleza que teníamos que hasta sentí como mi autoestima se venía a pico estando frente a esta chica

- Bella, te presento a Rosalie Hale nuestra nueva compañera de departamento- dijo Alice dando su típico salto de alegría

Deje de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y la fui a saludar, me dio un cálido abrazo y yo lo recibí, mientras le tendía mi mano

- Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que mis amigos me digan Bella- dije con una sonrisa

- Soy Rosalie Hale, llámame Rose si quieres- me respondió igual con una sonrisa

- ¿Quieres que comamos en la mesa? o podemos ayudarte a desempacar tus cosas mientras comemos- dije emocionada para que se sintiera cómoda con nosotras

- Mejor comemos en la mesa para que no se enfríe la comida mientras desempacamos- me dijo alegre

Y así fue, nos sentamos las 3 juntas y estuvimos conociendo más a fondo a esta chica. Ella es de Michigan y se fue a vivir hasta los 15 a Australia con sus padres por mantener en control una de sus tantas empresas de cosméticos que tienen en casi todo el mundo, pero al entrar a la prepa la decidió estudiar en Inglaterra porque en unas vacaciones anteriores que visito el lugar se enamoró de todo y paso sus últimos 3 años estudiando pero como extraña mucho a sus padres que ahora radican en Estados Unidos, se decidió por estudiar la universidad aquí más cuando entre plática con mi padre y el de él se enteró de que yo me quedaría con Alice y para no estar viviendo sola en un departamento se decidió por venirse con nosotras.

Después de tan aménica y divertida conversación la ayudamos a instalarse en su habitación, le encantó la decoración, todo cortesía de Alice ya que yo solo ayudaba acomodar los muebles y cosas así, pocas eran mis decisiones en cuanto a colores y tipo de muebles ya que aquí la experta es Alice. Ya entrada la noche pedimos una pizza con refresco y papás fritas con cátsup e hicimos una pijamada y entre plática le conté mi historia con el chico misterioso de la fiesta y ella dio su opinión

- Wow, Bella que hermosa historia, pero sinceramente que tonta fuiste al escapar de esa forma y para el colmo no le pediste siquiera su nombre- dijo ella mientras daba el primer mordisco a su pizza

- Es que... me asusté, por un momento me paralicé porque no soy muy buena en estas cosas- dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi refresco

- Ósea que ¿nunca has tenido novio o mínimo un pretendiente?- dijo ella sorprendida

- Así es- respondí asintiendo mi cabeza

- Yo le di unos consejos pero aún no me hizo caso- dijo Alice media enojada

- Te dije que primero son mis estudios y después conseguiría un novio- dije seriamente

- Pero... ¡lo besaste!- gritó Rosalie

- Hey, era una noche loca además creo que estaba borracho, así que dudo que me recuerde- dije un poco desanimada

- No lo creo, algo me dice que tarde o temprano, te reencontraras con el- dijo Alice como siempre ella y sus locas visiones

- Alice, te está haciendo mal la mala noche y el cenar comida chatarra a esta hora- dije yo intentando aguantar mi risa, pero al final no pude y ella se enojo pero luego ella y Rose se unieron a mi risa...


	4. ¿Resultaste ser un sueño?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Resultaste ser un sueño?**

EDWARD POV

4 años que no he sabido nada de ella, 4 años buscando y perdiendo mis esperanzas conforme el tiempo pasaba. Estábamos en Diciembre y le había dicho a mis amigos que terminaría la búsqueda de esa chica, desde ese día que me desperté y le platiqué la experiencia que tuve con esa chica, emprendimos la búsqueda, les preguntamos a casi todos los que estuvieron en la fiesta, pero nadie conocía a ese ángel, por un momento sentí que me estaba volviendo loco, todas mis esperanzas tiradas a la basura.

Cuando tome el avión rumbo a Nueva York con mis amigos, tanta era mi desesperación por encontrar a esa chica que empecé a tener sueños, sueños que parecían ser reales como si fuera en ese mismo momento en el que estaba con ella

"Se cuenta que un viejo peregrino encontró un día un mono, un zorro y una liebre..."

El solo recordar esa leyenda una y otra vez en mi mente, me preguntaba cien mil veces si esto era un sueño, o si en realidad pasó, mis compañeros de la universidad subieron fotos al Facebook, y en algunas de ellas, salía escondida entre varias personas, pasaba desapercibida en esas fotos, como tonto las mandé a imprimir esas fotos donde ella aparecía al fondo, las veía una y otra vez era todo un ángel caído del cielo.

Después de estar 3 meses viviendo en Nueva York, llegué un día desesperado y enojado al departamento porqué no me había ido bien en un examen práctico con paciente y aparte me sacaron de un clase según el profesor por estar platicando con mi compañera de al lado, pero ella no paraba de callarse, después de estarme "convenciendo" de ir a una fiesta que organizó con algunos chicos del salón y quería que a fuerzas fuera. Cabreado entre a mi cuarto saqué todas las fotos del día de la fiesta, agarre un bote de basura de metal que tenía en mi habitación, agarré una botella de alcohol y cerillos y le prendí fuego, lancé insultos por todo el departamento, golpeé fuertemente mis brazos sobre mi cama y caí rendido de rodillas en el suelo, para después llorar como un niño de 5 años, nunca había tenido esa sensación en mi vida, Jasper había salido temprano ese día de la universidad y vio todo el desastre que deje en el departamento y el estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo hasta caer dormido y cansado en mi cama.

Busqué por cielo mar y tierra, a la chica que se llevo mi corazón sin saberlo, pero todos los intentos que hice por encontrarla me fueron inútiles, mis padres nunca se enteraron, excepto mi madre. Nunca le conté nada pero sospechaba por mi cambio de comportamiento cada que pasaba vacaciones en Forks, las veces que me visitaba en Nueva York, me comportaba de otra forma. Nunca me interese en mis compañeras de la universidad, aunque no faltaba la típica chica fácil que se te insinúa, pero nunca me deje llevar por mis instintos de hombre; Emmett aprovechaba cada momento para molestarme, por no aprovecharme de esas chicas que lo único que buscaban era sexo, después de tantas maldades de Emmett y "terapias" con Jasper estuvieron a mi lado soportando cada berrinche mío sobre la búsqueda de esa chica, pero ya era hora de cambiar.

Era mi última semana de clases en la universidad y al final de esta semana tomaría un vuelo directo a Los Ángeles a pasar navidad y año nuevo con mi prima Heidi. Ella reside ahí sola en su nuevo departamento ya que está estudiando Diseño de Modas en el Instituto de Modas de la ciudad ya que estar a la moda según ella es su vida, su alma su todo...

Y aquí me encuentro en este mismo momento preparando mis maletas ya que mañana madrugaría con mis amigos ya que ellos igual tomarían un vuelo con diferentes destino para pasar navidades con sus respectivas familias y me alcanzarían en Los Ángeles para pasar juntos el año nuevo como siempre lo hemos hecho desde que nos hicimos muy amigos y casi hermanos.

- Edward, ¿querías hablar con nosotros?- preguntó Emmett desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación junto con Jasper

- Si, entren chicos y tomen asiento- dije, y ellos entraron

- Yap, ahora sí, suelta la sopa- dijo Jasper

- Bueno... Dejaré de buscar a la chica de la fiesta, seguiré con mi vida y ya no los estaré atormentando con mis problemas amorosos- dije serio pero conteniendo la risa por lo último que dije

- ¿Es en serio?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Exacto, es hora de continuar con mi vida y con mis estudios ¿no creen?- dije animándolos

- Hmmm... Edward, amigo, te apoyamos pero no creo que la hayas olvidado del todo- dijo Jasper mirando a un punto fijo de mi habitación

- Tiene razón Jasper, Eddie, te apoyamos con esta decisión que tomaste pero igual opino que no has olvidado a esa chica del todo- dije Emmett igual de serio que Jasper

Y sinceramente tenían razón pero tenía que continuar con mi vida es... Ahora o nunca...

- Pero como les dije Emmie, tengo que continuar con mi vida y salir adelante- dije seriamente

- OK, estamos contigo para cualquier cosa- dijo Jasper más relajado

- Lo mismo digo, ¡ahora abrazo de oso!- gritó Emmett levantándose bruscamente de la cama y Jasper y yo salimos corriendo a escondernos de esos tremendos abrazos de Emmett casi, te rompen los huesos.

Después de huir de los abrazos de mi gran amigo oso, pedimos pizza de comer, con mucha comida chatarra como una despedida, porqué no nos veríamos en 3 semanas; suena estúpido que nos desesperemos por estar lejos cada quien esas benditas 3 semanas, pero al menos en mi punto personal yo soy hijo único y pues estando con ellos, Emmett es el alma alegre de nuestro círculo y Jasper es la persona más seria y madura de nosotros 3 y pues yo era el lado intermedio ni tan alegre pero ni tan serio, con ellos me la he pasado súper bien en las buenas y en las malas.

Eran las 11 de la noche y cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones a dormir, me cambie mi ropa por mi pijama que en sí consistía en un pantalón sin playera ya que me daba mucho calor dormir con una playera puesta, programe la alarma en mi celular y caí rendidamente en brazos de Morfeo...

"- Hay una leyenda..."

¡NO! De nuevo ese sueño...

"- No te vayas, por favor..."

Mil imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza como si fueran una película, una película donde yo era el protagonista con esa chica, las imágenes pasaron como si las estuvieran adelantando súper rápido; el pequeño muelle, la luna, ella con su vestido azul, la leyenda, el beso...

- ¡NO!- grité mientras me levantaba asustado de mi cama, giré mi rostro hacia el pequeño buró que se encuentra al lado de mi cama y chequé la hora en mi celular y vi que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, lleve una de mis manos a mi cabeza y la sentí mojada, estaba bañado en sudor.

Intenté volver a conciliar el sueño pero me fue imposible, sin ganas me levanté de mi cama y me fui al baño, cuando me vi reflejado en el espejo que estaba en frente de mí, no podía creer lo mal que me veía, me di un baño con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos y me cambié, salí rumbo a la cocina para preparar un desayuno rápido para los 3 mientras estaba preparando el jugo de naranja, me quede pensando en el sueño, tenía como 1 año que deje de soñar con esa noche, sus besos, el roce de nuestros cuerpos parece tan real...

Me obsesioné tanto por encontrar a esta chica que por un momento pensé que llegaría a la locura ya no sabía creer si era un sueño o una realidad, si no fuera porque Jasper y Emmett estaban ahí para sacarme de mi locura, no sé dónde demonios estaría ahorita. Tan ensimismado estaba en el sueño que tuve hace rato que no oí a Jasper entrar a la cocina hasta que me hablo

- Edward... esa naranja ya no tiene jugo- dijo mientras que al reaccionar la ardilla de mi cerebro y mirar hacia la naranja que estaba exprimiendo vi que estaba sin jugo y la saqué rápidamente para poner la otra mitad de la naranja

- Lo siento, es que...- no estaba muy seguro de contarle de que volví a tener ese sueño

- Volviste a soñar con ella ¿verdad?- preguntó con una mirada de preocupación

- Sí... No sé porque volví a tener ese sueño, la última vez que lo tuve fue hace 1 año, ¿cómo es posible que vuelva a pasar esto?- dije mientras acababa con la última naranja

- Ni idea, pero no te preocupes, todo pasará y cambiando de tema... vi que está el desayuno- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

- Ya vez, no podía dormir y para liberar mis pensamientos prepare el desayuno, toma- dije tendiéndole un vaso de jugo y dándole su plato con 2 rebanadas de pan tostado

- Gracias- dijo él mientras me ayudaba a poner la mesa para desayunar los 3 juntos

Después del desayuno, tomamos rumbo hacia el aeropuerto, cada quien estaba ansioso por reencontrarnos con nuestras familias, Emmett se iría a Toronto y Jasper a Texas. Cuando llegamos, nos despedimos cada quien para tomar nuestro vuelo.

Llegué a la terminal que iría a Los Ángeles, entregué mi boleto a la azafata y entré al avión, me acomodé en mi asiento y me puse mis audífonos para escuchar música en mi iPod en los que avisaban a qué horas íbamos a despegar, estaba tan concentrado en la música que me quede dormido...

...

Me encontraba en... ¿una fiesta? todos iban vestidos de blanco y negro, yo tría un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, había tanta gente en ese lugar, todos disfrutaban de la música y había un contador en una parte de ese lugar indicando que faltaban 10 minutos para la bienvenida de año nuevo. Me dispuse a explorar el lugar hasta llegar a un balcón a despejarme de tanto alboroto, fije mi vista la hermosa noche que tenía frente a mí, de nuevo esa luna llena que tanto me gustaba, hasta que sentí que alguien se puso a lado mío, giré mi cabeza para ver quién era hasta que...

...

- Señor, disculpe pero es hora de que apague su reproductor y se abroche el cinturón que ya despegaremos- me dijo amablemente una azafata, mientras intentaba comprender lo que había dicho

- Disculpe, me quede dormido, ahorita lo apago- dije mientras me acomodaba mejor en mi lugar

- Gracias- me dijo y se fue a checar a los demás pasajeros

¿Porqué rayos tuve ese sueño? En mi vida había estado en ese lugar, ¿quién era la persona que se puso a lado mío?

Me estoy volviendo completamente loco...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo la actualización de la historia, como dije es un mini fic y ya casi estamos en la recta final... Qué opinan? <strong>

**Espero ver más reviews y nos leemos en 15 días :D**


	5. Creí haberte visto en la calle

**Capítulo 5: Creí haberte visto en la calle**

EDWARD POV

- Buenas Tardes, pasajeros del vuelo 120 con destino a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, les pedimos por favor que abrochen sus cinturones en unos momentos estaremos aterrizando en dicha ciudad- oí que decía una azafata a través de un micrófono

Me preparé en mi asiento mientras veía en mi ventana la bella ciudad, aterrizamos en el lugar y fui a recoger mi equipaje, ya que estaba con mi equipaje a la mano, salí a encontrarme con mi prima y mis padres que tenían 1 semana de haberse hospedado aquí para pasar tiempo con mis tíos...

- ¡Edward, por aquí!- oí que gritaban mi nombre, busqué rápidamente con mi vista, hasta divisar a una chica rubia, mientras saltaba y alzaba sus manos para que la reconociera, salí corriendo para abrazarla, tenía tiempo que no convivía con mi prima desde los 15 años

- ¡Heidi!- grité mientras tiraba mis maletas al suelo y corrí para abrazarla y darle vueltas y ella gritaba y se reía, cuando por fin la deje en el suelo, fui a saludar a mis padres

- Edward, hijo- dijo mi madre extendiéndome sus brazos e intentando contener las lagrimas

- Mamá- dije y salí a abrazarla fuertemente y darle un beso en la mejilla, después saludé a mi padre

- Edward, te extrañamos tanto- dijo mi padre mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo también

- Yo igual los extrañe a ustedes- dije mientras abrazaba a mi prima

- Ahora, si ya estamos todos completos, vamos al departamento para que descanses un poco primo, tienes mala cara- dijo ella

- Es que... no pude dormir bien, estaba muy ansioso por verlos, y a ti en especial que no te había visto en años, mira cómo has crecido primita- dije mientras le daba un vuelta para verla mejor, Heidi ha sido como la hermana que alguna vez pude haber tenido

- Ya primo, no exageres, verás que te la pasarás genial estas vacaciones- dijo ella alegremente

Mi padre me ayudo con la maletas y nos fuimos en la camioneta de mi prima, en el camino hablamos de lo que hice en el semestre, ya el año que venía me iría a mi internado y decidí realizarlo en Nueva York, para así después irme a Londres a hacer mi especialidad en Neurología, mientras, mi prima igual me contaba lo feliz que era en la ciudad, las amigas que se había ganado y que irían a la fiesta de año nuevo; también me contó de su novio, se llama Alec y estudia en la Universidad de California, el año que viene se irá al internado en un hospital de la ciudad, al igual que yo, está estudiando Medicina.

Cuando llegamos por fin al departamento, salieron a recibirme mis tíos William y Melissa, alegremente me señalaron mi habitación y fui a dejar mis maletas, después de acomodarme en el lugar, salimos a comer en un restaurante de la ciudad, la verdad me la estaba pasando bien después de tan ajetreado día que tuve ayer, y más por los dos sueños que tuve anteriormente, como mi prima tiene una obsesión compulsiva por la compras (según yo) la acompañe al centro comercial, porque le hacían falta comprar los envoltorios de los regalos que nos daríamos en la víspera de Navidad, y pues igual aproveché para escoger los regalos de mi tíos que eran los que me hacía falta, necesitaba la opinión de mi prima porque no tenía ni idea sobre que regalarles.

- Edward, ¿qué te parece este, es mejor el dorado, el plateado o los dos?- dijo ella mientras me mostraba los envoltorios de regalo

- Los dos- dije mientras escogía los moños

- Los dos serán- dijo ella dando saltitos

- Para la fiesta de año nuevo, tendremos que ir de blanco y negro- dijo mientras escogía otras cosas para envolver los regalos, y yo me quede en shock, me vino a la mente el sueño que tuve en el avión

- Primo... ¿Estás bien?- dijo ella preocupada

- ¿Blanco y negro?- pregunté confuso

- Si, ¿no te gusta?- dijo

- Si me gusta, es solo que...- no sabía si decirle o no

- ¿Aja?...- insistió ella

- No traje ropa en esos colores- dije, luego le contaría la historia

- Ah, no te preocupes para eso estamos aquí, vamos a pagar esto para ir por tu traje- dijo animada

- Ok- dije un poco inseguro

Después de pagar el material, me llevo casi arrastrando a las tiendas, hasta que por fin encontró, según ella el traje perfecto.

- Wow, te ves guapísimo primo- dijo ella emocionada

- Gracias prima- dije mientras me veía en el espejo

- No sé cómo es que no tienes novia, si eres todo un rompecorazones- dijo ella

- Ya ves, todavía no encuentro a la chica ideal- le dije para terminar con la conversación

Pagamos el traje, y nos fuimos rumbo al estacionamiento ya para irnos al departamento, casi era la hora de la cena y nuestros padres iban a estar como locos llamándonos para saber del porque de nuestra tardanza. Íbamos platicando alegremente hasta que del otro lado de la calle, divise exactamente a la misma chica de hace 4 años; pensé por un momento que era un sueño, pero una parte de mí me decía que no y sin pensarlo, deje a mi prima y salí corriendo con todo y compras, yendo tras ella

- ¡Edward!, ¡¿qué rayos estás haciendo?, ¡Edward!- escuché gritar a mi prima, pero la ignoré

Había mucha gente por las calles, estaban igual comprando cosas para navidad al igual que mi prima y yo, empuje a muchas personas sin importarme quienes eran, corrí con todas mis fuerzas y vi que ella dobló en una esquina; cuando doble en esa esquina, ella ya no estaba.

Regresé a donde estaba mi prima y ella tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Porqué rayos me dejaste aquí parada sin decirme a dónde ibas?- me dijo gritando

- Yo... Creí haber visto algo- dije desanimado y en voz baja

- Me puedes decir ¿qué me estás ocultando? Porque, puede que nos hayamos dejado de ver en años pero, te conozco Edward Cullen y sé que tienes un secreto que no me quieres decir- dijo ella un poco más calmada pero sin ese tono de alegría

- Está bien, vamos al auto te lo cuento en el camino- dije mientras nos acercamos al auto y guardábamos las compras...

Le conté lo que me ocurrió en las últimas semanas antes de mudarme a Nueva York, hace 4 años, le expliqué el porqué del cambio de mi comportamiento y todos mis intentos que hice por olvidarla, los sueños que por un momento pensé que no los volvería a tener y que ahora aparecen más reales que nunca, ella me puso atención en todo momento hasta que me dio su opinión de mujer, prima y amiga.

- Por lo visto esto es más serio de lo que pensé- dijo ella seriamente

- Como te dije hace un momento, fue hace un año cuando tuve el último sueño pero, antes de que tomará el vuelo a la ciudad volvieron aparecer esos sueños y en serio son tan reales, más el último que tuve en el avión- le dije mientras estacionaba el auto

- Sonará estúpido a este punto primo, pero creo que son visiones, algo pasará en esa fiesta y, no te preocupes te estaré vigilando y además para despejar esa loca cabecita te presentaré a mis mejores amigas, se llaman Rosalie, Alice y Bella, irán a la fiesta de año nuevo- dijo ella cambiando el tema para relajar el ambiente

- Si tú lo dices...- dije y ella me dio un manotazo en mi hombro mientras llegábamos al 3er piso del departamento en el elevador del edificio...

...

BELLA POV

- Mugre Alice, tuve que caminar 5 cuadras para llegar a la bendita tienda y comprar tus listones, ¿porqué se te ocurre eso de último minuto?- dije enojada mientras iba rumbo hacia mi auto que estaba lejos de la tienda donde tenía que comprar los encargos de mi amiga duende

- Estoy envolviendo los regalos del 24 y escogiendo los vestidos que usaremos las 3 el día de año nuevo, aparte es para terminar de adornar mis diseños para la semana de moda que será en Nueva York en la segunda semana de año nuevo, además ve el lado positivo, haces ejercicio y bajas de peso- dijo ella intentando aguantar una risita

- Ejercicio tu cola, lo que tengo que hacer por ti amiga, pero bueno ya voy para el departamento- dije cuando entré a mi auto y encendí el motor

- Ok, acá te espero, bye- dijo ella terminando la comunicación

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero ayer tuve un día fuera de mi vida cotidiana, tuve un convivió porqué uno de mis mejores amigos ya se recibió en la universidad y aparte una prima quería ir al cine, y se me fue el tiempo y cuando llegué a mi casa casi era media noche, aparte mi pobre madre estaba enojada y si me veía en la computadora me linchaba jejeje**

**Aquí tienen el PENÚLTIMO capítulo, a mis queridas lectoras, les quiero hacer pedir una sugerencia... El último capítulo obviamente será en 15 días y cae en el último día del 2011! Y el final psss creo que va de acuerdo a la ocasión xD ¿Será que siempre si se vean?**

**Mi pregunta para ustedes sería ¿Quieren el capítulo el sábado en el transcurso de la tarde o minutos antes de la medianoche?**

**Espero sus respuestas y gracias a mi pequeño grupo de lectoras, en el próximo cap las nombraré :D Ah! Y las invito a mi primer fic que escribí se llama "Amor sin Barreras"**

**Ahora ya las dejó de molestar y pasen un lindo día, besos!**


	6. El Reencuentro

**Nota de la autora: Les recomiendo que mientras lean el capitulo en la parte donde vean (**) escuchen la canción "Whatsername", que gracias a esta me inspire en esta linda historia que ha dejado un lugar en mi baúl de los recuerdos :D Disfruten... **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: El Reencuentro<strong>

EDWARD POV

La navidad pasó súper rápido, la cena con mi familia estuvo estupenda, los regalos a todos les gustaron, mis padres me regalaron un iPad y mi prima me regalo un portafolio nuevo para llevar a la universidad, sinceramente todavía no ha perdido el gusto y mucho menos se le ha olvidado las cosas que me gusta vestir, mis tíos me regalaron un cámara digital para guardar los últimos recuerdos de la universidad.

Mañana es la fiesta de año nuevo en el departamento de una de las compañeras de Heidi y mis amigos junto conmigo estaban invitados, ellos llegaron a la ciudad 2 días después de navidad y entre mi prima y yo los llevamos a conocer un poco la ciudad; igual ellos se habían divertido muchísimo con sus familias y nos trajeron recuerdos de sus ciudades. En este momento nos encontramos comiendo en uno de los tantos restaurantes de la ciudad, mientras veíamos a la gente yendo y viniendo con las compras de último minuto para una buena despedida del año viejo y darle las mejores de la bienvenidas al año nuevo.

- ¿Trajeron sus smokings y camisas blancas?- preguntó Heidi mirando a mis amigos retadoramente

- Nos ofendes, rubia hiperactiva, claro que los trajimos- dijo Emmett con expresión asustada que hizo reír a Heidi

- ¿Y tu vaquero?- mi prima se dirigió a Jasper

- Yo igual, no me digas vaquero odio que me lo digan en mi casa y tú que eres mi amiga, lo dices también- dijo Jasper ofendido por como lo llamaron, después los 4 nos unimos a unas sonoras y alegres carcajadas

Por fin el tan dichoso día había llegado, de nuevo me levanté bañado en sudor, por tener ese sueño con esa chica, cuando llegué a la cocina vi que mi madre estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, fui y le di un beso en la frente.

- Buenos días, Edward- dijo mi madre cariñosamente

- Buenos días, mamá, ¿te ayudo?- me ofrecí para terminar de preparar la mesa más rápido y así no tengan que ayudar el resto de la familia

- Está bien hijo, gracias- dijo mientras terminaba de decorar los platos con un delicioso Omelette de tomate con fruta picada y jugo de naranja

**(**) **En la tarde empecé a preparar mi ropa para la noche, mis padres pasarían año nuevo en un salón del hotel Ritz-Carlton junto con mis tíos, para relajarme un poco encendí la radio en un reproductor que había en una mesita que estaba pegada a la ventana y en ese momento empezó una de mis canciones favoritas, más por la letra la cual me sentía súper identificado en ella...

_Thought I ran into you down on the street_

_Then it turned out to only be a dream_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been..._

Entre al baño a darme un buen baño con agua caliente para relajar un poco mis músculos, desde que desperté esta mañana, me he sentido muy ansioso y nervioso, mis amigos y mi prima se dieron cuenta pero lo hicieron pasar desapercibido. Cuando el agua entró en contacto con mi cuerpo, sentí como si me estuvieran dando un delicado masaje, cuando sentí que llevaba mucho tiempo en la regadera, me enjabone mis cabellos y mi cuerpo y salí a cambiarme.

Me puse mi traje y chequé que mis zapatos estuvieran bien limpios, me miré en el espejo para que no hubiera ninguna imperfección en mi vestuario, traté de hacer un peinado pero me fue imposible lo único que hice fue dejar alborotados mis cabellos ya que era caso perdido el volver a intentar peinarme, como todavía faltaba una hora para que mi prima saliera ya vestida; me puse a leer de nuevo "Romeo y Julieta" para que no estuviera todo aburrido.

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace_

_Did she ever marry old what's his face?_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been…_

...

BELLA POV

- Ya, Alice, ya estoy bien así- era la milésima vez que le decía eso a Alice

- Espera un poco, solo me faltan 2 puntas y ya- dijo mi amiga, mientras la veía a través del espejo

- Chicas, ¿cómo me veo?- entró Rose a la habitación de Alice con un vestido negro largo con un sexy escote en la espalda, cubierto por sus rubios cabellos que caían en bellas ondas, toda una muñequita de porcelana, y dio una vuelta para enseñarnos todos los ángulos del vestido

- Te ves hermosa, Rose- dije yo sorprendida

- Sabía que era el vestido indicado para ti- dijo muy orgullosa Alice

- No por eso seré la modelo de Alice en la semana de moda en Nueva York- dijo ella presumiendo

- A ver Bella última onda y a estrenar tu vestido- dijo Alice terminando con el último mechón de mi cabello

- Lista señorita- dijo Alice y le agradecí, agarre el vestido del closet que me escogió Alice y fui al baño a ponérmelo.

Mi vestido era igual negro strapless con escote en forma de corazón el largo era un poquito más arriba de la rodilla con un cinturón en la cintura muy a la moda pero discreto, mis zapatos eran igual negros pero de tacones infernales, cerrados, me gustaron mucho, pero sabía que no los iba a soportar en la noche por eso, a petición mía y casi la vendida de mi alma a Alice, llevaré en el auto mis converse para no andar descalza en la fiesta. Cuando salí del baño ya vestida y me miré al espejo parecía toda una modelo, no podía creer que la chica que tenía frente a mi era yo, me quede embobada viéndome por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que Rose habló.

- Bella, que hermosa te ves, pareces modelo, podrías ser modelo de Alice también, haber una vuelta señorita rompecorazones- dijo Rose mientras me daba una vuelta para ver mejor mi vestido y yo me sonrojé como tomatito y Alice soltó una risita

- Agradézcanme chicas de que gracias a mi se ven más hermosas de lo que ya son- dijo con orgullo

- ¡Te queremos Alice!- dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo mientras nos dábamos abrazo grupal

Teníamos encendida la radio en el cuarto de Alice y estaba terminando una de mis canciones favoritas.

_Remember, whatever_

_It seems like forever ago_

_Remember, whatever_

_It seems like forever ago_

_The regrets are useless_

_In my mind_

_She's in my head_

_I must confess_

_The regrets are useless_

_In my mind_

_She's in my head_

_From so long ago..._

Después de 30 minutos dándonos los últimos retoques, salimos rumbo a la dichosa fiesta...

EDWARD POV

Después de esperar la bendita hora, salió mi prima ya arreglada y cuando la vi, no parecía la tierna Heidi que conozco desde que estábamos en pañales, en realidad se veía muy hermosa, cuando salieron los chicos Heidi nos chuleo a todos diciendo que ella iba a ser la envidia de la fiesta por tener a chicos tan guapos a su alrededor.

Los sueños que tuve recientemente de pronto desaparecieron cosa que me alegro, ya que en cierto punto sentía que me estaban atormentando, hoy era último día del 2011 y a partir del año que estaba una horas de comenzar, entraría una nueva etapa en mi vida, hoy era momento de disfrutar y guardar en el pasado los malos, buenos y mejores momentos que viví a lado de mis amigos y familia a los que amaba mucho y que sentía al 100% su apoyo incondicional.

Estacionamos a unos cuantos metros del departamento de una de las amigas de Heidi y caminamos rumbo al 3er. piso del edificio. Todos íbamos muy ansiosos y nerviosos y por supuesto con nuestra dosis de felicidad y diversión, Emmett no paraba de contar chistes y Jasper contando todas sus aventuras que vivió cuando estaba en Texas, una vez que entramos ha dicho lugar, nos recibió la anfitriona del lugar, me la presentaron como Stephanie Pratt, nos dijeron donde quedaban las bebidas y la botanas y empezamos a adaptarnos al lugar.

...

Después de estar divirtiéndome 3 horas en la fiesta, me fui a sentar a una de las barras que estaban en el lugar y pedí un vaso de refresco. Hoy no me tocaba beber alcohol porque soy el chofer de la tripulación y por consiguiente estaba en mis manos la seguridad de mi prima y la de mis amigos; ellos estaban bailando con unas chicas que, a lo que pude divisar a lo lejos estaban muy interesados en ellos y me alegre por ello, dirigí mi vista a una de las paredes del lugar y había un cronómetro, exactamente faltaban 10 minutos para recibir el año nuevo, así que aproveche ese tiempo para refrescarme en el balcón del edificio ya que hacía mucho calor en el interior, así que tomé mi bebida y me dirigí hacia el balcón. Cuando llegué al lugar, sentí como el viento refrescaba mi rostro, la noche no podía ser más perfecta, la luna hermosa como siempre lo ha sido desde esa vez...

_And in the darkest night_

_If my memory serves me right_

_I'll never turn back time_

_Forgetting you, but not the time_

...

Me quede contemplando la noche, dándole un último recuerdo a ese día en que la conocí, ya no podría regresar el tiempo para poder conocerla mejor, así que me sentía preparado para dejar esto en el pasado y comenzar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que alguien había llegado donde yo estaba, adentro podría escuchar a los demás invitados empezando el conteo regresivo

- 10, 9, 8...- gritaban todos emocionados, los ignoré por un momento, fijé mi vista para ver quién me estaba acompañando...

Cuando volteé a ver quién era mi acompañante en el balcón, no podía creer lo que tenía frente a mis ojos. Esa piel pálida, cabellos castaños y ojos achocolatados, estaba sorprendido que después de tanto tiempo, la tenía de nuevo frente a mí, ella me miraba con la misma sorpresa e intensidad que yo la miraba, era como una conexión

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...- escuché más altos los gritos

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, la tomé de su pequeña sin cintura y sin oponer resistencia por parte de los dos, nos unimos en un beso, que en ese momento sabía que mi vida iba a ser mejor de lo ya tenía planeado...

- Feliz año nuevo, me llamo Bella Swan- dijo ella sonrojada y nerviosa por el beso que nos habíamos dado

- Feliz año nuevo a ti, me llamo Edward Cullen- dije emocionado por saber el nombre de este ángel

Y después de escuchar los gritos dentro del lugar, nos volvimos a dar otro beso, el más tierno y lento con el propósito de grabarnos este momento que sabíamos, cambiaría el destino de nuestras vidas...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Happy New Year!<strong>

**1. Quiero agradecer a... maphita, Angie Cullen Hale, josecullenforever, janalez, y allison por animarse a leer está historia de este intento de escritora (ósea yo *w*)**

**2. Les adelante su feliz año nuevo que este año que dejamos les haya dejado muchos éxitos y este que viene pues sigamos cosechando más**

**3. Disfruten este capítulo, ya ni me acuerdo el porque decidí el reencuentro en año nuevo xD a mi me fascino nos seguimos leyendo**

**Gracias y Hasta la próxima historia! :D**


End file.
